


Where's The Justice?

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Racism, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: In Undertale, the monsters get their happy ending, but do they really deserve it? What if the humans found out about what happened to the other humans that fell underground? What if the humans learn what the monsters did to Frisk? What would happen to the monsters then? What will the humans do to retaliate against this injustice? Can Frisk stop this? Would they really want to?...
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Toriel

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start the story I just want you guys to know that I have super mixed feelings for Undertale. I love the soundtrack and the character designs and the concept of befriending monster enemies, but I think some things in the story itself could've been handled better. Like for a few examples, most of the monsters are attacking an innocent child named Frisk (well, innocent if you choose to be a pacifist) even though they haven't really done anything wrong. Yet these monsters hypocritically believe that their souls are made of love, hope and compassion while a human's soul is not, which not only a racist mindset, but also makes them think that it justifies killing humans even if they're children and don't want to fight! All this because of a war that they lost to the humans that banished them as well as a group of humans killing the king's son... I get that losing your prince and your freedom like that sucks, but that no excuse for killing humans that haven't done anything wrong just because they were born from the same species that wronged you! None of them even bother giving the poor 6 humans that were killed by their king a proper funeral and most of them don't even feel guilty for what they've done to Frisk and those that do... never really make up for it and act like they haven't done anything wrong. At least Flowey is honest about how horrible he is and he's soulless, so what's everyone else's excuse? They all pretty much get away with attempted child murder/neglect and planned genocide of humanity... But what if they didn't?

"Good evening. We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news of the discovery of what happened to the missing humans that disappeared around MT. Ebott. Asgore Dreemurr, King of the monsters trapped inside has seemed to have murdered these humans and kept their bodies hidden inside his castle. The tombs have been discovered by a group of nosy journalists that somehow sneaked inside and have said that some mysterious colorful glows showed them the way. Considering all the crazy stuff I've seen in my career, I might actually believe them. They also said the glows showed them a way to a lab and where they found camera footage of some monsters hunting down the only survivor of Ebott, Frisk, who is only a child."

"When the journalists got the footage to the police and showed them pictures of the tombs, King Asgore was arrested for his crimes. As were many other monsters that attacked Frisk including, the ex-captian of the royal guard, a robot built to kill, the royal scientist that built the robot and a creepy spider pastry chief…"

"Apparently, the former captain tried to resist arrest by suplexing the officers and had to be tranquilized. The robot resisted arrest as well and had to be tazered, since tranquilizers don't work on machines. Then a small skeleton came out of nowhere and seemed to have teleported himself and a taller skeleton away from a rookie officer named Steven that was about to put the taller one in handcuffs. The small skeleton was warned that he would be arrested as well if he didn't cooperate, but the skeleton just made puns and teleported whenever Steven got too close. Steven then decided to make some jokes of his own to distract comedian, while his partner Charlie took the skeleton by surprise with a tazer on his boney back. Both skeletons who I assume are related were arrested shortly afterwards."

"Steven got mad at his partner for such brutal treatment, but Charlie says that he regrets nothing. Criminals and puns are his two least favorite things, he said. He also explained that since the monster was literally made of bones, tranquilizers probably wouldn't have worked on him anyway."

"Shortly after that incident, even the former queen of monsters and adopted mother of Frisk was arrest for child neglect. When questioned where she was when Frisk was being hunted down by her people. Basically, when Frisk wanted to leave her home, she lets them go into the freezing woods on their own with not even a coat to keep them warm and she also trusted the small skeleton she barley knew at the time into protecting the kid."

"Speaking of Frisk, they were taken to an orphanage after the arrest of Toriel. It's a miracle poor Frisk isn't traumatized by all these experiences. Though they seem not to express much emotion, but it's probably their way of coping with all the stress. A reporter notes how cold and indifferent Frisk looked when they saw Toriel get taken away."

"There will be a trial in two weeks that will decide the fate of all the monsters that were trapped in MT. Ebott... Here's to hoping that some of them will be spared from the wrath of the court."

…

Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans all slowly walked to the defendant's table, wearing special cuffs that stop their magic and weaken their strength.  
Many people in the courtroom glared at coldly at them as they walked across the room. Asgore, Toriel, Alphys and Papyrus kept their heads down, but Undyne defiantly glared right back at them while Sans casually waved. Once the reached their table, the prosecutor aka Charlie the cop that tazed Sans, saw Undyne's glare and scoffed in disgust. Undyne growled at this and Alphys was quietly begging her not to make things worse. After some hesitation, Undyne relaxed and went to her seat.

The jury watched this whole exchange silently. Some were angry, others were scared and a few seemed conflicted on what to think.

Judge Joy watched them all with a more neutral gaze, adjusting her glasses.

Once the monsters all got seated, the judge cleared her throat and stated one thing...

"As we begin the trial, I would like everyone to know that we will be seeing some of the footage that was found in the underground and after we finish seeing a part of the video, I shall call some monsters to the stand that were involved in that video. But since we have no footage of what happened in the ruins, I would like to call Toriel to the stand to tell us her point of view of what happened inside the closed doors."

Toriel rised and walked to the stand.

When she sat down, the judge looked at her.

"Do you swear to speak nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Then we shall proceed."

Toriel nodded, but then realized something. "Before we do proceed your honor, I must ask. Shouldn't we have a defender?"

Judge Joy nodded. "Excellent question. You actually do have someone that wants to defend you, but for some reason he's running late. Shall we start?"

"Yes, your honor." Toriel sighed.

Charlie glared at Toriel and thought about what he wanted to ask.

"Okay, Toriel." He started. "How did you and Frisk first meet?"

"Well, I first met my child when they were being attacked by a horrible flower. I saved them and brought them to my home where I made them pie."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at this. "I see...So you were taking pretty good care of Frisk."

"Yes, I like to believe I was." Toriel smiled at these words, unaware of the man's disbelieving tone of voice.

Charlie then pointed at the boss monster. "Then why the HELL did you send the poor kid into the freezing snow all alone?!"

Toriel froze at this question. Pun intended.

"...I... I didn't want to at first." Toriel stated sadly, looking at the wall. "Frisk wanted to leave so badly, but I tried to make them change their mind."

"How?"

"..."

"What did you do to try and change their mind?"

"..."

"May I remind you that you took an oath?"

"...I...I...I tried to get them to fight me. I had to so they could survive." Toriel said at last, shame written all over her face.

The jury and most of the courtroom gasped at this, while Charlie looked furious.

"And did you use your magic on this fight?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What kind of magic was it?"

"The same kind as Asgore's." Toriel answered emotionlessly. Asgore flinched at Toriel mentioning his name.

"Fire magic."

"Yes..."

"You attack Frisk with fire magic."

"...Yes...I'm ashamed of what I did."

"Too bad shame can't reverse the physical and emotional damage you could've done to Frisk" the prosecutor growled.

Toriel began to shake and shiver. She felt her sins crawling on her back.

Judge Joy cleared her throat and Toriel looked at her with tear filled eyes.

The judge's eyes weren't cold, disgusted or angry like all the other humans, but they were disappointed.

"Toriel, I have one last question for you before return to your table. Why didn't you join Frisk when they left the ruins?"

"...I was scared of seeing my husband again... and the possibility of him no longer being the Asgore I once knew...I was also scared of the possibility that... I had to... I had to kill my best friend in order to protect Frisk..."

"So you let fear control your actions."

"...Yes...I guess I did... I guess Asgore isn't the only one who let his emotions get the better of him...But I didn't leave Frisk all by themselves."

"You didn't?" Charlie asked in surprise.

The goat monster smiled through her tears.

"No, I didn't. I made a dear friend of mine promise me to protect them in my absence and his name is Sans. That's him over there." Toriel pointed to the skeleton in the blue jacket. Sans began to sweat nervously as Toriel looked at him with such kind, trusting eyes. If the humans have footage of what he said to Frisk at the MTT Resort, then Sans is in for a royally bad time.

Charlie glared at the pile of lazy bones. "Him? Seriously?"

Toriel nodded confidently. "Indeed."

"...I think you need to see this footage just as much as the jury does."

Toriel blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see. Return to your seat and we will play the first part."

When Toriel returns to the tale, she sits right next to Sans and when Sans tries to get up, Charlie shows off his tazer with a smirk.

...Sans begrudgingly sits back down.

The video begins with Frisk opening the doors of the ruins and walking into the snow...


	2. Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Undertale itself, I have mixed feelings for Papyrus. On one hand, his personality can be funny sometimes and even though he's childish, he's smarter then people give him credit for. He also has a better sense of self-control then literally every monster in the Underground as he's the only one that doesn't kill you, whether on purpose or on accident. But on the other hand, he's pretty selfish cause he's trying to beat up and capture a little kid just so he can be popular and get his dream job. He also NEVER feels guilty about hurting Frisk, only feels bad about not getting into the royal guard and calls Frisk weak... Jerk. And then instead of helping us befriend Undyne aka the tempermental woman that loses her reasoning and sanity whenever a human is involved and has tried to kill us and still wants to attack us (even though we helped her and saved the life of Monster Kid), he jumps out of the window and leaves Frisk by themself. SERIOUSLY?!  
> Not gonna sugarcoat it, Frisk is super lucky to be alive after hanging out with Undyne... I'll rant about her a bit more in the next chapter.

Everyone in the courtroom silently watched the video.

(It showed Frisk silent and shivering in the snow, slowly walking down the path. Suddenly, there was static and the static disappeared to reveal footage from a different camera. It showed Frisk looking at a bridge and Sans slowly walking up from behind them. He told Frisk to shake his hand in a scary voice. When they did, a fart noise was heard. Then the skeleton laughed and dropped his spooky facade to introduce himself and talk about his brother, Papyrus' human hunting obsession. Sans hears Papyrus coming and tells Frisk to him follow through the bridge.)

(There was static again and this time it showed Sans and Frisk at a sentry post. Sans told Frisk to hide behind a lamp as Papyrus ran towards his brother to complain about his laziness. Throughout the exchange, Sans occasionally told Papyrus to check out the lamp where Frisk is.) 

Sans could feel Papyrus and Toriel silently staring at him.

(In the video, Papyrus refused to look at the lamp. Sans told some puns and Papyrus scolded Sans before making a pun of his own and walking away laughing. Frisk came out from their hiding place and Sans asked them if Frisk could play along with Papyrus' plans, insisting that the taller skeleton isn't dangerous. Sans then walked into the woods while Frisk walked to where Papyrus was going.)

(Static, then it shows Frisk getting attacked by monsters and getting hit by their magic.)

A few humans in the courtroom gasped in horror at this

Sans could sense the heat slowly forming in Toriel's glare now.

(Static, then it shows Papyrus seeing Frisk and eagerly telling Sans how popular he's gonna become after capturing the human.)

Papyrus flinched at his past self's words.

(Static, then it shows Frisk encountering Doggo and his swords.)

(Static, Frisk is now about to do the invisible electric maze puzzle while the skeletons watch and Papyrus making a pun about it being 'shocking'.) 

Papyrus guiltily sinks into seat as he watches this. Was he really that ignorant and self-centered in the Underground?

(Static, then Frisk is being attacked by Dogamy and Dogeressa.)

(Static, then Papyrus is seen explaining the multicolor tile puzzle to Frisk. Wait a minute, did he say the yellow tiles cause shocks? What's with this skeleton and shocking people?!)

(Static, now Frisk is being attacked by Lesser Dog.)

(Static, now it's Greater Dog that's attacking Frisk.)

(Static, then Frisk is seen on another, longer bridge with 'The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror' hanging over them.)

There were even more gasp then with the electric maze and one human cried out, "That poor puppy!"

At this point Papyrus covered his face, even though he knew his past self decided not to activate the device, he didn't want to see the rest of the video.

(Static and then the fight between Frisk and Papyrus was shown.)

(Papyrus summoned bones and threw them at Frisk.)

(Frisk managed to dodge most of the bones, but a few of them hit Frisk, leaving bruises.)

(Then Papyrus started using his blue magic, turning Frisk completely blue and increased their gravity.)

(Frisk dodged all the other attacks, including the gigantic bone that looks like it belongs to a dinosaur.)

(Papyrus decides to stop the battle.)

(He lamented how he'll never be popular and have friends if couldn't capture some as weak as Frisk.) 

(Frisk says they don't have to be enemies.)

(Which leads Papyrus to believe that was Frisk's way of saying they want to be friends and he shouts how they should hang out sometime.)

(The skeleton leaped over Frisk and ran back to Snowdin Town.)

The video ends.

Judge Joy cleared her throat. "Papyrus the skeleton, would you please go to the stand?"

Papyrus went over to the stand as silent and slow as he could. Nobody has ever seen Papyrus so sad and quiet before.

"Papyrus." The judge began. "What was your opinion on humans when lived in the Underground? You were eager to hurt and capture Frisk, yet you were quick into wanting to befriend them. So what changed? What stopped you from hating humans?"

Papyrus jolted upright at the accusation. "With all due respect your honor, I never really hated humans and I would never kill one, even though the royal guard tells me that supposed to for what they did… In fact, I was quite content with my old life… But…"

"But?"

"...It does get kinda lonely. I have my brother Sans and although he does do non-sock related favors sometimes, he'd rather spend time in his room or at Grillby's then with me… and then there's Undyne. She's amazing!… But when she isn't training me, she's usually fighting criminals or patrolling for humans… I just wanted a best friend so badly… One that would always have time for me...So I thought that if I gave a human to the royal guard, they would make me one of them and I would have so many new friends that I wouldn't feel lonely anymore!… But seeing that movie of how I used to be, made me realize how unfair I was treating Frisk…"

"Too bad you didn't realize that while you were working on that 'Gauntlet of Terror' thing." Charlie commented.

Papyrus whimpered and tears began to shed from his sockets.

That's when Undyne decided she was done being quiet.

She slammed her cuffed hands on the table, drawing everyone's attention.

"Hey! There's no need to make Papyrus feel worse then he already does! He was only doing the job I gave him!" the fish woman shouted.

She dropped back into her seat. "You know, Frisk was able to see the good in all of us despite how much we mess up, but all of you monster haters won't even give us a chance!"

Judge Joy raised an eyebrow at this. "So… it's racist for us to properly punish attempted murderers for their crimes, but it's not racist to try and kill an innocent, defenseless child. Is this what you're telling us, Undyne?"

Undyne's mouth opened and closed a few times, before she regained her words. "W-We weren't just attacking Frisk for fun! We were trying to go to the surface! And the only way to do that is by stealing their soul!"

Undyne slapped her hand over her mouth at the words she foolishly slipped through her teeth.

Every human in the room was horrified and outraged at what they heard.

Judge Joy slammed her gavel down to quiet down the chaos.

She then raised an eyebrow at the nervous fish.

"Their soul?"


	3. Undyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne... though she really does care about her people, especially her friends and she can be pretty selfless sometimes and I can see why so many monsters see her as a hero... that doesn't change the fact that she's a hotheaded racist that's so stubborn in the monster beliefs that humans are evil that it's made her stupid and blind to the truth and she refuses to see anything else even when Frisk saved Monster Kid's life as well as her own! It wasn't until her pride got jabbed at by Papyrus that she was willing to give Frisk a chance! What the heck?! For someone that is supposed to be a hero, she sure does grin and laugh evilly a lot, not to mention she makes fun of Frisk for being nice to people! There's also the fact that she attacks Frisk again after burning her own house down from their cooking lesson! What the heck?! Why does Frisk even WANT to have a friend like this?! 
> 
> Plus, Undyne never bothers apologizing for the things she said and did to poor Frisk, even when she felt bad! 
> 
> Though an apology would've been too little too late, but she could have at least tried!

For once in her life, Undyne was quiet and didn't know what to say.

Judge Joy narrowed her eyes. "We're waiting, Undyne. You said you needed human souls, why did you need their souls?"

The fish tried to keep her breath calm. She glared at her hands as she explained. "...When the human wizards from long ago sealed us in the mountain, they told Asgore before they left that only the power of 7 human souls can free us… we did what we had to do..."

Charlie scoffed at her response. "Well, that makes no sense! Why would those wizards create a barrier that will break from the power of human souls, if they made that barrier to prevent humans souls from being stolen in the first place?! And how were you able to escape the mountain without Frisk's soul?!"

Undyne blinked and looked up, scrunching her face as if trying to remember something but can't. "...None of us are sure... my memoires of how the barrier got broken are blurry, but we were all so happy that we didn't question it."

Judge Joy nodded in agreement. "Why these wizards did what they did and how the monsters were freed doesn't matter at the moment, cause whatever their reasons doesn't change the fact that people were murdered. People with family and friends that they'll NEVER be able to return to."

Undyne flinched at this and went back to staring at her hands.

Judge Joy continued. "So Undyne, you were the Captain of the Royal Guard, correct?"

"...Yes."

"Did you ever try to attack and kill Frisk?"

"...Yes… it was my job." That argument sounded weak even to the fish's own ears.

"...What made you stop?"

Undyne gave a sad smile. "Papyrus wanted them to be my friend…"

"Interesting… would you please return to your table and we'll start the video of the waterfall section."

Undyne did as she was told and the clips started.

(When Frisk entered Waterfall, they met Sans again and they offered them some lunch at Grillby's. Frisk nodded their head and they left. The video fast fowarded to 30 minutes later where Frisk returns and they encounter Monster Kid and the little lizard gushed about how cool and heroic Undyne is and she beats up all the bad guys.)  
Undyne felt sick to her stomach, hearing these words.

She didn't really feel heroic now…

(Another clip appeared, showing Papyrus promising Undyne, who was wearing her old battle armor,that he'll help her capture the human!)  
It was Papyrus' turn to feel sick…

(Undyne heard Frisk in the tall grass and slowly approached, trying to grab them. Only to grab a smiling Monster Kid instead, while Frisk remained hidden. Undyne slowly puts the kid down and walks away.)

A few humans in the courtroom actually laughed at this part.

(Most of the video was Frisk either solving puzzles, being attacked by Undyne and more monsters or Frisk interacting with Monster Kid.  
Then the video shows a bridge where Frisk encounters Monster Kid one last time and the small lizard asks that if it's true that they're human.  
Frisk nods and Monster Kid got nervous when they realized they're supposed to be enemies. Monster Kid tries to insult Frisk, but feels guilty for it and decides Frisk isn't bad, despite being human.The little lizard try to leave until Undyne arrives.)

(Monster Kid tries to defend Frisk, but ends up nearly falling of the bridge's edge and they were holding on by their teeth.  
Toriel, Asgore and the humans gasped at this. But Frisk quickly saves their friend before they fell.)

Some of the humans actually cheered a bit at this.

(Monster Kid once again defends Frisk from the lizard's former hero until the armored Captain left.) (Monster Kid smiled and told Frisk goodbye as they left as well to return to their parents.)

(Frisk turned around and continued their journey.)

Charlie pauses the video.

"Just so all of you know, there's no camera where Frisk encounters Undyne again, but she shouts loud enough to be heard by the bridge, so we're gonna keep the camera on the bridge so you can hear it and be prepared… her words here are despicable."

The video plays again.

(As it does, it's quiet for a while until… "SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool... ...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-shtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!")

Hearing her past self's cruel words was like a wake up call for Undyne.

The fish woman wished she could go back in time and punch who she used to be in the face and knock all her teeth out.

She called herself a hero and the spear of justice and yet she told Frisk that their very existence is a crime and she smiled while trying to kill an innocent kid.  
They may have been human, but they were still a child that did nothing wrong...

What the hell is wrong with her?!

She wiped away her tears before anyone could see them.

When the video ended, Charlie decided to add some salt to the wounds of her guilt.

"Do you still feel like a hero, Fishy?" the man asked coldly.

Undyne refused to shed anymore tears even as they sting her eye, but she couldn't fight her shaking voice as she answered. "...I thought all humans were evil and Frisk was pretending to be nice... I really thought I was doing the right thing…"


	4. Alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Alphys being nicer to you when you first meet her compared to Undyne, in some ways she treats you worse. She manipulated Frisk into thinking she's their friend and ally, while putting their life in danger so she can save them just so she can feel good about herself. She's quite cowardly and selfish. At least Undyne and Papyrus are more honest about what they want from Frisk! 
> 
> She may apologized to Frisk after the final battle with Mettaton, but like I said in the last chapter during my Undyne rant. It's too little, too late…
> 
> Plus, she puts Frisk in danger AGAIN by leaving them alone with the amalgamates in the True Lab!
> 
> (For earlier readers: I changed the prosecutor's name from Peter to Charlie cause I thought it would be ironic that the person who hates the monsters the most in the courtroom has a similar name to Chara, the human child of Asgore and Toriel who loved monsters.)

Though out Alphys' time on the stand, nobody was able to understand what she was saying cause her nervousness was making her stutter too much.

She could only answer her questions with nods and shakes of her head.

"So you were the royal scientist and the one who watched Frisk on those cameras?" the judge questioned.

Nods.

"Are you also the creator of Mettaton?"

Nods.

"And is it true that he is a ghost and his robotic body was originally built to kill humans?"

Nods.

"...So if you knew that Frisk wasn't really dangerous as you watched them, then why didn't you stop Mettaton?"

Alphys opened her mouth which lets out a squeak, she quickly cleared her throat to respond as best as she could. "I-I-I a-asked h-him t-t-to…"

Alphys couldn't finish her sentence.

The judge raised an eyebrow. "To stop?"

Alphys closed her eyes behind her glasses and shook her head.

"Then what did you asked him to do?"

Alphys didn't say anything.

"Well?"

The lizard only twiddled her claws and couldn't look at anyone in the room.

Charlie slammed his hand on the stand, causing Alphys to gasp in fear.

"What did you make him do to Frisk?!"

"Ahh! I asked him to attack Frisk so I could save them!" Alphys quickly confessed in fright.

Judge Joy blinked a few times at this. "Excuse me?"

Alphys whimpered and tried not to cry. "I-I'm sorry, I j-j-just w-wanted to f-feel i-important…"

Charlie scoffed at the pathetic excuse. "Just sit back down in your seat. We'll show everyone how important you were during the next video. It will be showing pieces of Mettaton's sadistic show as well as the cameras."

The former scientist lets out a quiet sob as she returns to the table with the other monsters.

Undyne tried to put a comforting hand on her back, but Alphys just smacked the fish's hand away.

The former captain was shocked and hurt by this, but Alphys refused to look at her.

Alphys had seen Undyne chase Frisk around and seen her attack them with her spears through the cameras, but she thought that the Captain of the Royal Guard simply didn't know the good things Frisk has done and when Frisk saved Monster Kid, Undyne realized that Frisk was good.

Alphys stopped watching that camera after everyone left, she didn't hear those words Undyne shouted back in the Underground.

But now that she has…

The lizard knew Undyne was stubborn in what she believed in, but not to the point where the fish was foolish.

How can Undyne still think that Frisk was evil when they haven't done anything wrong AND saved someone's life?

And those words she said were so mean… calling a young child a coward and then saying their entire existence is a crime…

Sure, monsters were raised to believe humans were evil, but… saying someone's existence is a crime is the worst possible thing to say… and something the lizard thought Undyne would never say...

Alphys doesn't know what to feel right now, but she did know one thing…

She doesn't want Undyne touching her at all right now.

The video started.

("OHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES...TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW! OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT! NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS? NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY... OR YOU DIE!")

The former scientist's guilt came back to haunt her like a ghost.

(Alphys is shown helping Frisk with the quiz and Mettaton finding out, so Mettaton gets revenge by asking Alphys what her crush is. Frisk said they didn't know.)  
("WELL WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU... THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT. BUT! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!")

(The video switched between monsters attacking Frisk and Mettaton attacking Frisk in his show while Alphys 'helps' the human child.)

(Eventually, it reaches to Frisk's final battle with Mettaton.)

("OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING. IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE "MALFUNCTIONING" ROBOT. ... NOT! MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT. ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON... THAT SHE'S NOT.")

Alphys can't help but silently agree with Mettaton. She really wasn't a great person…

("AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM. DURING OUR "BATTLE," SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO "DEACTIVATE" ME, "SAVING" YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE. ... OR NOT. YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW... WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?")  
(Alphys' voice can be heard coming from somewhere. "H-hey! Wh-wh-what's going on!? Th-th-the door just locked itself!")  
("SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELED! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD! REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW... ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!")

(Then the fight with Mettaton begins.)

(Frisk kept dodging the robot's lightning and bombs and other attacks.)

(Then Frisk tricked Mettaton into turning around so they could flip his switch which activates METTATON'S EX mode and during the fight, Mettaton reveals that he wants to steal Frisk's soul, so he can go to the surface on his own and be famous with human fans.)

Undyne growled lowly hearing this. She was never a fan of Mettaton, but this level of selfishness is unacceptable. She couldn't help but be darkly satisfied with the knowledge that after this trial, Mettaton will no longer be loved by either humans or monsters.

(Now Frisk had to dodge more things like a disco ball laser and then attack Mettaton with the gadgets Alphys gave them.)

(Eventually, Frisk blasted off all of Mettaton's limbs and after having a speech, Mettaton's body shuts down and Alphys arrived.)

When the video stopped, Alphys took off her glasses to wipe away her tears, but unlike Undyne she wasn't quite as successful...


	5. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is probably my least favorite character in Undertale! In Pacifist Route, he's a lazy, selfish jerk that tries to scare a humankid by saying he wanted to kill them where they stood even when they've done nothing wrong and then chuckles in front of the poor child at the idea of them dying and he gets away with it in the game! And the in Genocide Route, he's a lazy, selfish coward that allows a murderous (and probably vengeful) human to kill almost everyone in the Underground, including his own brother and only does anything when there's nobody else to stop them… Seriously, how the heck is this guy the most popular character?!

It was Sans' turn.

He casually walked up to the stand when his name was called.

Judge Joy lowered her glasses to stare at him. "So… you're the one that promised Toriel that you would protect her child."

"yep." Sans nodded.

"And you clearly didn't."

"...actually i did. i may not have done the most bonefide job, but i took care of them whenever i saw them."

Every human in the courtroom booed him for his bad pun, but it didn't bother Sans.

The Judge slammed her gavel and turned back to the small skeleton.

"How so?"

"Well, when I promised Tori tha-"

White, cuffed hands slammed down on the table as the former queen stood up in outrage. "Don't you DARE call me that, you pathetic trashbag!"

Everyone was in shock at the usually calm goat woman's outburst. Even Sans couldn't hide his surprise.

Toriel silently sat back down, never stopping her death glare at the one she thought was her friend.

Sans then turns back back to the judge and acts like nothing happened.

"when i promised that i would watch over them and protect any humans… that's what i did. whenever i show up and saw frisk, i made sure nothing bad happens to them while i'm looking at them. i even told them some jokes and give them some food… i didn't say that i would be watching and protecting all the time though." The apathetic skeleton's voice was calm but small and he refused to look at anyone in the courtroom.

Toriel growled. "Sans, you-"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL BROTHER?!"

Papyrus stood up with giant, crystal clear tears streaming down from his sockets like the waterfalls in the underground. Sans felt something he hadn't felt in a long time… guilt.

"papyrus, i-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES ANYMORE SANS! AND THIS TIME I MEAN IT! WHAT YOU DID WAS HORRIBLE BEYOND WORDS! YOU LIED TO TORIEL ABOUT YOUR PROMISE AND YOU LET FRISK GET HURT CONSTANTLY EVEN THOUGH YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME TO STOP AND WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO THE HUMANS THAT GO TO ASGORE! YOU COULD HAVE USED YOUR BLUE MAGIC TO HELP FRISK DODGE UNDYNE'S SPEARS! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN THEM SHORTCUTS AWAY FROM METTATON'S SHOWS! BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY! I SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED BECAUSE YOU NEVER DO! BUT I THOUGHT THAT IF SOMEONE'S LIFE WAS ON THE LINE YOU WOULD HAVE AT LEAST DONE SOME EFFORT THEN! BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!… I NEVER THOUGHT MY OWN BROTHER COULD BE SO MANIPULATIVE AND SELFISH! ALPHYS MAY HAVE BEEN MANIPULATIVE AND SELFISH AS WELL, BUT AT LEAST SHE HAS THE DECENCY TO FEEL BAD AND NOT JOKE ABOUT IT! AT LEAST SHE TRIES TO CHANGE AND BE MORE HONEST NOW AND… and..."

Papyrus tearfully choked on his own words and sat back down, trying to hide his sobbing skull in his arms.

Undyne tried to rub his back in comfort and this time, she wasn't rejected.

Toriel and Undyne glared angerily at Sans, while Asgore and Alphys gazed at him with pity but also disappointment.

Sans could feel his sins crawling on his back and feel his shame clawing deep into his soul.

And for the first time in a very long time… Sans frowns.


	6. Asgore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the thing I dislike more then Sans is the whole thing with the barrier! The human wizards created so monsters would stop hurting humans, but the only way to break it is for monsters to use the power of human souls? What?!? That makes no sense! I didn’t understand at first what the wizards were trying to achieve… but then I realized what they wanted the monsters to do. I would explain it… but I’ll show you guys in the next chapter! ;)

“So, King Asgore…” Judge Joy sighed. “…It seems that things are going poorly for the fate of monsterkind with the evidence the jury has seen and the things they’ve also heard… I only have one question left… The police investigated your house and it’s shown in a few pictures hidden around that you once adopted a human child… So… What happened that cause you to declare war and steal souls in the first place?”

Asgore looked at the ceiling in remembrance and then he sighed. “… When the humans won the war from 1,000 years ago and told us only the power of 7 human souls could free us, I was sad, but also confused… I was sad cause had human friends back on the surface that I would never see again, because the wizards feared our entire race after one monster made the mistake of killing a human and absorbing their soul… And I was confused that they made it so only the power of 7 human souls could break the barrier, when they were angry about 1 human soul being absorbed… But I guess it doesn’t matter now… Anyway, over time my sad bitterness faded away until being underground didn’t bother me anymore… And then I was given the two greatest gifts in the world… Asriel, my son and my human child Chara…”

Asgore paused and took a moment to wipe the wetness from his eyes.

Toriel did the same thing.

Then the king continued with a sad chuckle.

“…Asriel was an absolute sweetheart and Chara had a very wonderful and creative mind though they tried their best to hide it… Asriel loved exploring the underground while Chara preferred to stay indoors and do their own thing… Chara talked about how all the humans in the village they originally lived in treated them unfairly for being different, even the children and they hated humanity because of it… They even asked for us not to call them human anymore, they wanted to be referred to as a monster… And we did, because they really were one of us… And when I… When Toriel and I lost are children because of humans, it felt like our souls shattered… I… I nearly lost the will to live… But then hatred and vengence against the humans that ruined my kingdom and destroyed my family replaced the despair and grief… In my rage, I declared war and almost every monster cheered me on… But when I finally calmed down, it was too late… Toriel was gone, disgusted with what I did, the monsters were still cheering about the war I started… And I couldn’t stop it… Cause if I did, it would have most likely led to a riot or even a revolution… Which would eventually lead to me getting overthrown by someone more bloodthirsty then I was…”

Asgore looked up to Judge Joy. “This isn’t an excuse for what I did. What I did was inexcusable and unforgivable. I know I could have done some things differently. Like I could have kept the 6 humans alive until they died of old age, but I didn’t. I can never fix my horrible mistakes. But I only ask for one thing. Please, only execute me and let everyone else live. They all thought humans were evil because of me and they were only following my orders. So please, spare my people and-”

“WAIT!”

Every human and monster in the room looked to the door to see an urgent man holding a giant book and walking as fast as he can. 

It was Steven. The one that was supposed to defend the monsters, but was absent for the rest of the trial.

“I have something that can prove that the monsters are innocent!” the man desperately cried out.

Steven brought the book to the monster’s table. “Sorry it took me so long. It took a really long time to find the right book in the library. Your honor, I have something to show you.”

“What is it?” Judge Joy asked.

Steven brought the book to the judge’s stand. “It’s a book about the history and biology of monsters. The page that’s bookmarked talks about how monsters sometimes use magic spells as a form of communication instead of attack and some of the random monsters interviewed told the police that they had no idea Frisk was human and they were only trying to have fun. So they weren't trying to hurt Frisk no purpose and the deaths of those other humans were accidents!” 

“…That is ridiculous!” Charlie scoffed.

Judge Joy took her time reading the page and turned to Asgore. “Is this true?”

Asgore nodded. “Yes, most monster magic effects monsters differently then it does with humans.”

“I see. This changes everything…” Judge Joy hummed. “I shall pause the trial to give the jury time to read this book and the next day, we shall reach a verdict.”

With that final statement, the judge slammed her gavel down one last time.

Police officers came to bring the saddened monsters back to their cells.

They didn’t put up a fight anymore.

But when Toriel passed the smug Charlie, she couldn’t help but notice that the man looks similar to one of the children. The one that had the frying pan and apron.

The queen had to know. “…Were you… related to one of the fallen humans?”

Charlie was surprised, but a scowl spread across his face. “I’m impressed you figured it out… Yes, one of those poor kids was my Mom’s brother. Mom was heartbroken by his disappearance when was a kid and became afraid of MT. Ebott cause she knew it was responsible for her brother going missing…And when she saw the news of monsters coming out of MT. Ebott, she knew that you freaks were the ones that killed her brother and she nearly had a heart attack over it!”

Toriel gasped and her hands went over her mouth.

The rest of the monsters look just as horrified.  
Except for Asgore, he simply looked at Charlie with a mixture of calm sadness, sympathy and guilt.

Charlie ignored the reactions and continued with his shouting. “And that’s why I’m going to make sure that none of you ever get your perfect happy ending!”


	7. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it funny that how the monsters believe the humans have to die in order for their soul's power to be used, but the all the monsters' souls were used to break the barrier and they survived... Also the monsters are able to summon Frisk's soul outside of their body without killing them, so why the heck couldn't they just use a living Frisk's soul (and the souls of the other kids) to shatter the spell?

After the jury finished reading the book, they have made their decision for the next day.

And they also learned a dark, unfortunate truth.

A woman stood up and looked at Judge Joy. “Before we tell our verdict, there is something I think everyone should know your honor.”

“What is it?” the judge asked.

“The book was actually written by one of the wizards that banished the monsters and in the final chapter it explains why the barrier was made and how to properly break it… it was all a test.  
Human souls were the key to breaking the spell, but the humans were supposed to be alive. A monster can summon a human’s soul outside of their body during a fight. What the monsters were really supposed to do was spare the lives of any humans that fall down and once they had enough, the monsters would summon the human souls and press them against the barrier to shatter it... The deaths of those 6 children could have been avoided if any of the monsters realized this…”

Hearing these words was like getting struck by lightning for Asgore, Toriel and the rest of the monsters.

After all that time spend underground, none of them had thought that using a human soul without killing the humans was even a possibility.

But now they felt like idiots for not realizing they could have easily used the soul’s power with no lives being lost.

The woman continued. “As for the verdict, we declare King Asgore guilty of child murder. We also declare Asgore, his former royal guard, former Queen Toriel and any monsters who purposely attacked Frisk guilty for child abuse and attempted child murder. However, if what the book says is true about monsters communicating with their attacks and some of them didn’t even know Frisk was human and has hurt them on accident, then we can’t punish them for an accident and we definitely can’t punish the monsters who haven’t attacked Frisk at all.”

Judge Joy nodded. “I see… well then I hereby state that any monsters who claim to have not attack Frisk on purpose have to take a truth serum and if they’re telling the truth, then they can still live on the surface. But any monsters that are guilty… will be forced back into the inside of MT. Ebott, where the military will be guarding it every day for 50 years. After 50 years have passed, humans can volunteer themselves to enter the underground and live with the monsters. When 7 humans arrive, they can all write their experiences to the government and if they’re all good, the monsters in the underground will be free to live on the surface... But if a human is discontent with their life in the underground before that happens, they are free to leave and the monsters will have to wait for another human. And if a human is killed by a monster, that monster will be executed on the spot.”

It was a long process, using the truth serum on so many monsters, but eventually the humans were able to figure out who’s guilty and who’s innocent.

About 1/3 of Asgore’s kingdom was returning to the underground.

Some monsters who were innocent decided to return to the Underground anyway or pretended to be guilty to be with their friends and family.

However, other innocent monsters wished to stay on the surface and so said their goodbyes to everyone.

Some humans who made friends with some of the monsters also came to say goodbye.

Toriel’s heart broke when Frisk wasn’t among them.

Did they really hate her that much?

…Not that she could blame them.

When the guilty monsters returned to their old home, everything seemed duller.

Asgore tried to give a hopeful speech, but it wasn’t enough to raise his people’s spirits.

For a whole month, they felt sunlight and fresh air and now it’s all gone… and they only have themselves to blame.

A whole year has passed and many things have happened during that short time.

Asgore and Toriel came to an agreement.

They’re not together romantically again and Toriel was still mad at Asgore, but they decided to put aside their differences to rule their people again and give them hope.

After Grillby decided to stay on the surface, Sans decided to finally stop being lazy and become the new chef and boss for the restaurant. 

Papyrus decided to become a life coach to help boost the confidence and motivation of others.

Papyrus had mostly forgiven Sans for his actions (or lack of action), but their relationship is still a bit rocky and awkward.

Speaking of relationships, Undyne and Alphys had broken up.

What happened was, they both knew that the other did messed up things, but they didn’t know the extent of how bad it was.

Undyne knew about Alphys’ experiments and how she injected human determination on fallen down monsters. At first, Undyne thought it was awesome that her girlfriend can bring the dead back to life… until Undyne saw how misshapen, disfigured and goopy those monsters have become. Undyne was secretly horrified with what she saw, but she knew Alphys already felt bad and it was an accident so she didn’t say anything. She also forgave Alphys for lying for her about what she does. (Though she was mad enough to throw Alphys in a trashcan for it.) But then when Undyne learned and saw from those videos that Alphys manipulated Frisk by putting them in so much danger to be rescued from and basically tricking them to thinking she’s the human friend…

Undyne still cared about the nerdy lizard, but she just couldn’t ignore such dishonesty anymore. 

Meanwhile, Alphys could no longer ignore how reckless and stubborn Undyne is, especially when humans were involved. In the past, Alphys had always thought Undyne was super cool and heroic and would never hurt an innocent on purpose. But seeing those clips opened up Alphys’ eyes to Undyne’s flaws. Alphys has many flaws of her own, but she would never enjoy hurting an innocent child and tell them that everything would be better if they were dead. She still couldn’t that Undyne said that, it was cruel beyond words. 

Maybe Alphys only loved the strong fish woman for who she thought she was.

The break up was mutual and they decided to still be friends, but tears were shed and hugs were made through it all.

Undyne decided to become a self-defense trainer, always reminding her students to not use these fighting skills to attacks innocent people whether they are monster or human.

She also has been taking anger management class.

Alphys became a scientist again, but this time is using science to find ways to benefit both monsterkind and humanity.

Mettaton lost his popularity after it was revealed that he planned to steal Frisk’s soul for himself and leave the monsters behind to be famous on the surface.

The calculator shaped robot was forced to return to his original home in Waterfall.

He remembered leaving his poor depressed cousin, Napstablook all alone to become a star.

Now, the former ghost has lost everything and he is the one all alone.

There was nothing left for him to do, except listen to Blooky’s music.

Maybe he can post some new songs under a different name, to give hope and uplift the spirits of the other monsters.

Muffet lost all her money, after a mob of angry monsters that she scammed money out of in the past have all decided to team up against her and her minions.

She lost the fight and was forced to give them all their money back.

That one man she intimidated into buying one of her most expensive doughnuts, stole a whole dozen in front of her with a smug smile on his face.

When she was left alone, Muffet allowed the tears to fall.

She only scammed them so she could use the money to reunite with the rest of her spider family, but a part of her knew that she deserved this.

Eventually, she got a new job at Sans' restaurant.

She makes the desserts and she learned to be nicer to her customers.

After a while, she made enough money to reunite with the rest of her spiders.

All the amalgamates were forced back into the underground with the guilty monsters, due to how aggressive they get when hungry.

Alphys is currently working on a way to cure them.

Even Flowey decided to change.

The soulless flower was smart enough to erase everyone’s memories of him in this current timeline while he was still Asriel.

So nobody knows who he is or what he did.

Flowey was honestly surprised when the monsters returned to the underground, but then he learned why they returned and he couldn’t help but be darkly satisfied. (Especially when he saw his mom punch Sans in the ribs. He hadn’t seen the smiley trashbag in so much pain since Flowey killed him after murdering everyone else that one time.)

Now all the monsters know how horrible they really were.

Their original desire to kill all humans was one of the things that made him such a psychopath. 

Well that and losing his soul.

However, the part of him that was still Asriel felt sorry for them and wanted to make their lives better somehow.

So he came to the castle one day to give Asgore and Toriel advice on some things.

When his advice worked, Asgore asked the flower if he wanted to stay with him and Toriel for a while.

Flowey said yes.

Soon he was living with them, just like he used to as a goat boy.

For the moment, Flowey felt content.

For a while, the underground was at peace.

Although, the monsters trapped underground couldn’t help but wonder what is happening to the monsters on the surface.

And what happened to Frisk?

Meanwhile on the surface, Frisk was sleeping peacefully after spending the day playing with Monster Kid and Napstablook while Grillby tucked them in.

Grillby’s magical flames did not cause them any harm.

A year ago Frisk had a dream about monsters being trapped underground and a kid that looked similar to them begged Frisk to free them.

But then the next night, Frisk had another dream 6 kids getting killed by a giant goat monster and these kids were begging Frisk to avenge them by killing all the beasts.  
So Frisk made a compromise with all the ghosts.

They’ll spare and free the monsters, but the 6 murdered souls are allowed to show the evidence of their deaths to the police.

The first ghost wasn’t somewhat displeased, but believed this to be fair.

So that’s what Frisk did.

It was hard work, but it was worth it.

Humans and monsters were reunited and justice was served all at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed this story and it gave you some things to think about! :)


	8. Asriel, Chara and Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a surprise chapter with the monster prince and the first human! =)

At the peak of MT. Ebott above the military guarding the entrance, a shadowy man with a pure white face gazes at the sunset with a sad smile and right next to him were the floating spirits of a small goat and a small human.

“The sunset is as beautiful as I remembered it a thousand years ago…” the man whispered.

The goat laughed quietly. “Yeah, I never really got to enjoy the sun when I was alive, but better late then never.”

The human child simply nodded.

The goat boy noticed their discomfort. “What’s wrong, Chara?”

Chara looked to their brother with dull, depressed eyes. “Asriel… I’m so sorry.”

Asriel looked confused. “Why are you sorry?”

Chara sighed and lets a single tear fall down. “Even though the barrier is broken, Mom and Dad and so many other monsters are still trapped under the mountain and it’s all my fault. If I hadn’t came up with that stupid, reckless plan… if I was just a little bit smarter and realized that I could’ve used my soul without killing myself… then we would still be alive, dad wouldn’t have started a war, mom wouldn’t have abandoned the kingdom and everyone would have their happy ending.”

More tears fell as they talked and Asriel quickly gave Chara a hug. “Chara, you didn’t know this would happen and you only wanted to free everyone… Besides, this is just as much my fault too… It was your idea and you pressured me to follow your plan, but I still agreeed to let you end your own life... I also could’ve done things differently, like told Mom and Dad what you planned to do before you ate the buttercups… But I didn’t…I’m sorry too, Chara.”

The man looked at the children comforting each other and decided to speak. “Children, your parents and some of the monsters may not have a life on the surface anymore, but they still have their happy ending.”

They both turned to the man and blinked. 

“What?” Chara asked.

The man gently touched their hands and suddenly everything was dark…

...and then they were in Asgore’s and Toriel’s castle.

They soon realized that they were in the throne room and they saw Asgore and Toriel sitting on their thrones and talking with a smiling flower.

Asriel blinked. “Who is that again?”

Chara rolled their eyes at the plant. “That’s Flowey, remember? When me and the 6 other kids were following Frisk like ghosts, this soulless jerk tried to steal Frisk’s soul and then later stole every monster soul in the underground and wanted to use that power to torture Frisk and take over the world. Apparently, because he was made from your dust he thinks he’s you and has some of your memories.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you told me about him!… He is pretty messed up.” Asriel smiled nervously.

When Chara left the afterlife to undo their mistakes, they told Asriel to stay behind so he wouldn’t possibly get hurt again.

After Chara returned, they told Asriel everything, though he keeps forgetting about Flowey.  
But Chara thinks that Asriel is trying to forget the soulless plant on purpose. 

The man pointed at the laughing, adult goats. “After being banished, Asgore and Toriel decided to forgive each other and rule together again to help their people, even if they’re no longer married.”

Asriel smiled with tears of joy in his eyes, cause he hadn’t heard his parents laugh together in so long.

Chara sighed with a content smile. “Well, at least they’re friends again… But what is Flowey doing there?”

“One of the reasons why Flowey became a violent creature, because monsterkind deciding to become violent corrupted him. But when a lot of monsters who have hurt Frisk in the past, have tried to change for the better, it made Flowey want to change too.”

Chara hummed. “Interesting…”

“Good for him!” Asriel chimed.

“Do you children wish to see anyone else before you return to the afterlife?”

Chara shrugged. “Thanks, but no. Even though they’re trying to change, I don’t really care for any of the monsters that Frisk befriended. They’re all either jerks, idiots or both. No offense Doctor, I know that you care about Papyrus and Sans.”

The man waved his hand with a calm smile. “It’s alright Chara, I understand. I am also disappointed in the things they have done to Frisk, especially Sans. Hopefully, they will treat the next humans that arrive better.”

Chara looked at the window with the Deltarune symbol. “Hope is pretty much all we have now.” 

While Chara and Gaster talked, Asriel slowly floated towards his parents.

Asriel tried to sit on Asgore’s lap, but he phased through his father’s leg and the throne.

The monster king didn’t notice anything.

The dead prince gave a bittersweet smile, a few tears falling from his eyes.

He knew it wouldn’t work.

Asriel then floated up in the air and silently placed his hand on top of his father’s hand instead

He didn’t add pressure, so his hand wouldn’t phase through.

“Goodbye Dad, I love you and I forgive you.”

Asriel then floated to Toriel and placed his hand on his mother’s hand as well.

“Goodbye Mom, I love you and I forgive you.”

The goat child felt their sibling hug his back.”

“And I love you, Asriel.” Chara mumbled into his shirt as they floated.

Asriel laughed. “I know, Chara. I love you too… I think it’s time to go back.”

Chara lifted their head and smiled sadly but nodded. “You’re right Asriel, let’s go… Goodbye Gaster, thanks for bringing us here… I hope you will be free from the void someday.”

Doctor W.D. Gaster bowed at the royal children as they slowly disappeared. 

“As do I, dear children. Farewell…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading beautiful people!


	9. Message

Even though the monsters are forced back Underground, the humans were nice enough to connect their undernet to the internet...

1 year later...

In a currently closed restaurant, a bony hand clicks a record button on a laptop.

A small skeleton lets out a sigh and begins talking. "hey frisk...so, it's been a while. i'm not sure if you'll ever get this, but i just wanted to talk to you about what's happening, even if you probably don't want anything to do with me. king fluffybuns and toriel have reunited, and are now ruling over the underground together. they are have made a bunch of compromises that the underground has benefited from. it's probably for the best anyway. ever since... what happened on the surface. so, i know the plan of leaving here ain't happening any time soon. but even though people are heartbroken over losing their freedom again, and things are looking grim for our future, the royal's are trying their best not to let us give up hope. so, uh, hey...if we're not giving up down here, don't give up wherever you and grillby are, ok? it may take us 50 years. but we will get out of here. and we will be a lot nicer to the next humans that fall down here. that's a promise i'm gonna keep this time."

Suddenly a taller skeleton appeared next to the small and enthusiastically waved his hand. "GREETINGS FRISK AND OTHER HUMANS WHO MIGHT SEE THIS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW A LIFE COUCH! I HELP GIVE MONSTERS MOTIVATION AND ADVICE IN REAL LIFE, WHILE I DO THE SAME FOR HUMANS AND SURFACE MONSTERS ONLINE. IT'S SURPISNGLY A MUCH MORE FUFILLING JOB THEN BEING IN THE ROYAL GUARD. AND I'M HELPING UNDYNE WITH HER ANGER MANAGEMENT THERAPY! SHE'S BEEN GETTING BETTER EVERYDAY. SADLY...UNDYNE AND ALPHYS AREN'T A COUPLE ANYMORE, BUT THEY REMAIN GOOD FRIENDS."

A fish woman appeared behind the tall skeleton. "That's right punk! Romance is overrated anyway! All you really need in life to be happy is friends like this goofball!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

"Anyway, now that I'm no longer captain of the royal guard and the royal guard is no longer needed, I work as a self-defense trainer! It's pretty fun teaching others to protect themselves without magic! Did you know I can bench-press seven children?! Awesome, right! ... Hey. I'm sorry about everything that happened Underground. I was only doing my job, but... I could've handled some things better...I see the truth now... Guess I was the real punk in the end..."

A lizard walked up to the fish woman and put a yellow hand on her blue arm. "H-hey, Undyne? Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine. I think it's your turn to talk now, Alphys."

"U...uh, okay! Here I go. ...Um, hi...so I really don't like talking on the phone. I really don't know what to say. ... Hey, don't you think it be cute if Asgore and Toriel got back together? Uh, I mean, uh...I'm doing OK! And! Um! I'm trying to find new ways to help both monsters and humans! B-but I kinda have no idea what I'm doing. I'll figure it out eventually, though. The queen is a lot different from Asgore...she actually checks to see if I'm doing anything. She's really helped turn this place around! Though their new advisor makes me uncomfortable... Oh! Hey! Do you want to talk to...? ... Well, they say they're too busy."

The small skeleton laughed and said. "it's probably for the best, frisk. if they knew we are making a video for you, i wouldn't get my new laptop back for hours. maybe even days. be warned, they might appear in the next one. oh, whoops, this thing's almost out of batteries. so, hate to cut this short, but...good luck frisk, where ever you are, okay?"

"GOODBYE FRISK! HOPEFULLY NOT FOREVER!"

"See ya around, Frisky Warrior!"

"G-good...good...Eheheh...I hate goodbyes...Um, we'll see you again someday!... If you'd let us, of course."

"bye, kiddo."

Enjoy!


End file.
